This application relates to animal control compositions and methods, and more particularly relates to dog repellent compositions and to methods for repelling dogs.
It is frequently desired to exclude animals from certain areas. Such a need to limit the movements of animals ranges from controlling large and/or dangerous carnivores such as bears, wolves, coyotes and the like to controlling smaller animals such as rats, mice, squirrels and the like.
While the more desirable animals, including most of those mentioned above, can be controlled by such direct methods as baiting and trapping, it is usually undesirable to deal with domestic animals so severely. This is particularly true of domesticated animals such as dogs which are pets and are generally allowed access to many areas in and around human habitation. It would be desirable to provide ways for excluding such domesticated animals from specific areas without otherwise materially limiting their freedom of movement.
In the past attempts have been made to control domestic animals through the use of materials which would be repellent to the particular animal and a number of animal repellent materials are known, for example, aliphatic or alicyclic ketones containing from about 6 up to about 20 carbon atoms in a suitable carrier as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,176 issued Oct. 21, 1969. However, these prior art materials suffer from a number of deficiencies. Some of the materials are relatively ineffective and some of the more effective materials have unpleasant odors, in some cases such that they tend to be distasteful to humans, also. Other materials are so toxic that it is not possible to use them because of the possibility of accidental ingestion, either by the animals themselves or by humans.
Dog and cat repellent packaging materials are disclosed in Japanese published Patent Application (Kokai Tokkyo Koho No. 82/74,158 whereby polyolefin-paper packaging laminates were treated on the paper side with lemongrass oil for dog and cat repelling properties. For example, a polyethylene-kraft paper laminate was treated with a lemongrass oil emulsion and used for packaging food. This published Japanese Application is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Vol. 97, No. 145944y.
German Offen. No. 1,248,361 published on Aug. 24, 1967 discloses an animal repellent consisting of formic acid, formaldehyde, butyric acid and ammonium sulfide and water. German Offen. No. 1,248,361 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Vol. 67, 1967 at 107669k.
Coyotes and dogs are indicated to be repelled by .beta.-chloroacetyle chloride or cinnamaldehyde according to Lohner, et al, J. Wildl. Manage. 1976, 40(1) pages 145-150, abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 84, No. 175119g.
Japan Kokai No. 76/19,129 discloses the use of ethylthiometon or isothioate as a repellent for dogs, cats and birds. The Japan Kokai No. 76/19,129 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts 85:15377g.
German Offen. No. 2,525,686 published on Dec. 30, 1976 discloses a dog-repelling disinfectant composition containing pyridine, paraformaldehyde and formaldehyde. German Offen. No. 2,525,686 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 86, No. 84765q.
Japan Kokai Tokkyo Koho No. 81/65,803 discloses the use of methyl nonyl ketone and/or methyl phenyl ketone and one or more of leaf aldehyde, leaf alcohol, cinnamic aldehyde and cinnamic alcohol as a repellent for dogs, cats and birds. Japan Kokai Tokkyo Koho No. 81/65,803 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts 95:75495k.
French Pat. No. 2,495,469 published on June 11, 1982 discloses a dog repellent containing 1.5% Capsicum annum ext. (Mombassa EW 810280 containing capsaicin as the active ingredient) and 98.5% hexanol. French Pat. No. 2,495,469 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts Vol. 97 No. 118286c.
French Pat. No. 2,527,902 published on Dec. 9, 1983 discloses the use of fennel seed and ethanol taken together with copper sulfate and ammonia as a dog repellent. French Pat. No. 2,527,902 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 100, No. 134333c.
French Pat. No. 2,542,002 discloses adding terpenes (optionally halogenated), terpene alcohols and/or terpene esters to plastics, especially polyethylene garbage bags, thereby causing them to be free of unpleasant smells even when filled with malodorous materials, and to be avoided by animals. French Pat. No. 2,542,002 indicates that garbage bags prepared from this film and filled with kitchen wastes were not attacked by dogs, cats or rats, while those prepared without the terpenes were so attacked. French Pat. No. 2,542,002 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 102, No. 7726z.
French Pat. No. 2,538,222 published on June 29, 1984 discloses a dog repellent comprising fennel oil, copper sulfate, ammonia and water. French Patent No. 2,538,222 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 102, No. 41601q.
French Pat. No. 2,546,718 published on Dec. 7, 1984 discloses a cat and dog repellent composition containing fennel oil, marjoram oil, rosemary oil, copper sulfate, ammonia and water. French Pat. No. 2,546,718 is abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 102, No. 199618k.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the unobvious unexpected and advantageous animal repellent properties of the composition of matter of our invention containing citronellyl nitrile, citronellol and, optionally, methyl terpenyl ether, lemon oil, caryophyllene, isopulegol, isopulegyl acetate and quinine or one or more of its salts.
Olefinic nitriles are disclosed in the prior art as having organoleptic properties whereby they augment or enhance the aroma of perfume compositions or perfumed articles, for example:
(i) U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,550 discloses the use of alpha geranyl propionnitrile, geranyl isobutyronitrile and 5,9-dimethyl-4,8-decadienyl nitrile for their organoleptic utilities in perfumery; PA1 (ii) U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,510 issued on Sept. 29, 1970 discloses "cis" and "trans" 5,7,7-trimethyl-3-octene nitrile and "cis" and "trans" 5,7,7-trimethyl-2-octene nitrile for their organoleptic properties in perfumery; PA1 (iii) U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,722 issued on Apr. 11, 1972 discloses the use of "cis" and "trans" 3,7-dimethyl-2,6-octadienenitrile, "cis" and "trans" 3,7-dimethyl-3,6-octadienenitrile and 7-methyl-3-methylene-6-octenenitrile for their organoleptic properties in perfumery; as does PA1 (iv) U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,110 issued on Jan. 5, 1971.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,543 issued on Nov. 6, 1979 (assigned to the assignee of the instant application International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,460 issued on Mar. 10, 1981 (assigned to the assignee of the instant application, International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.) each disclose the use of the compound alpha-terpinyl methyl ether having the structure: ##STR1## for its organoleptic properties.
These patents also disclose, for use as food flavorants, the combination of the alpha-terpinyl methyl ether with one or more of hundreds of compound including, inter alia, lemon essential oil (see line 53, column 13 of 4,255,460 and line 12 column 15 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,543). Nothing in either of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,255,460 or 4,173,543 infers or expressly discloses the use of lemon essential oil taken together with the compound having the structure: ##STR2## in repelling dogs or other mammalian species.